


Sand

by dont_wear_it_out



Category: Green Day
Genre: Beach Sex, M/M, Shower Sex, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 16:23:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10167050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dont_wear_it_out/pseuds/dont_wear_it_out
Summary: Sand was awful. Terrible. Absolutely despicable. It was unsightly, stuck between your toes, and got everywhere- And Mike just so happened to be covered in it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I (unfortunately) don't own Green Day. This work is fictional and (probably) never happened.

Sand was awful. Terrible. Absolutely despicable. It was unsightly, stuck between your toes, and got everywhere- And Mike just so happened to be covered in it. Tre and Billie were falling over themselves-- laughing hysterically and struggling remain standing while splitting their sides. Mike spat out a mouthful of sand, shuddering internally when he felt it grind between his teeth.

The bassist glared at his friends grumpily, cracking a smile only when Tré fell over into the sand whilst wiping tears from his eyes, and chuckled when Billie only laughed harder. 

Mike smiled to himself for a moment, but was quickly reminded of his predicament when he felt sand rub uncomfortably against... certain anatomy. Needless to say, he excused himself to take a quick shower at their temporary home of a beach house on the coast of Maine. He switched on the water-- the wooden outdoor showers reminiscent of similar ones in California-- and dropped his swim trunks. He grimaced while attempting to rid his ears of sand, muttering profanity at the infernal substance, knowing it would be ages before he'd get it all off. Even after two bottles, there still seemed to be less soap and more sand.

A small noise from the left caught his attention, and his breath died in his throat at the sight of a very wet, very naked Billie ducking under the gaps between the stalls. "Bill? What...?" Said singer silenced his friend with an evil, seductive glance up at him, settling on his knees. Mike tried to speak, he really did, but nothing came out.

Billie seemed to notice that, so he grinned, then silently removed the soap bottle from the hand of his frozen bandmate. Intentionally making a show out of himself, he poured a generous amount into his hand and reached out to fondle Mike's balls. Said bassist gasped at the feeling, hands trembling at his sides as the cool soap met hot skin. Billie massaged around them, rolling them in his hands and playing with the soft skin. 

Mike, who had finally seemed to snap out of his initial shock, groaned and leaned back against the stall wall, letting the pleasant sensation gather into heat deep in his navel. Billie grinned like a slut, watching his friend look down at him, knowing he was aroused just by watching. The singer took a tiny lap at the skin between ball sack and the very base of his cock with his tongue, and Mike grunted again, eyeballs rolling back into his head as the sensation overwhelmed him.

Off in his own fantasy realm, Mike hardly noticed when Billie rinsed his lower region clean and poured more soap into his hands-- running two hands tight down his dick from tip to base. Mike all but cried out, tight fists at his sides and eyes glued to the erotic face that was looking up at him, sinful beauty in the emerald green color of his eyes.

The singer stroked up and down the now very hard dick, taking time to fondle the tip and suck the ball sacks into his mouth, humming quietly study Mike could feel the vibration. The bassist himself was about as close to heaven as he could get-- the hot shower and the the chilly soap, mixed with the warm hands around his dick-- he would give up every penny he owned to stay in that perfect moment forever.

Just when he was thinking it couldn't get any better, a soft mouth closed around the head of his cock. He cried out, fingers subconsciously tangling themselves in wet, black locks. "Oh God..." Mike wanted nothing more than to force himself down Billie's throat, and it took every ounce of his self control to keep himself from doing just that.

Billie took more and more of Mike his mouth, sucking lightly at a torturously slow pace, the volume of Mike's yells increasing with each little bit-- and then the singer was pulling back out. Mike looked down at his friend for a split second- to see the frontman looking up at him through thick eyelashes and a face flushed a pretty pink. He watched the tiny pink of Billie's tongue lap out at the head of his cock, sinful eyes still locked on his, and his eyes rolled back into his head. Billie was teasing the head with his tongue, sucking it into his mouth like a lollipop before licking back down to the base and sucking at the (now unbearably full and hard) sacks hanging down. 

Eventually the teasing was too much, and even though it felt like a fleeting moment of pleasure, Mike felt his muscles tighten. He yanked on Billie's hair to warn him, and the singer changed speeds and slowly bobbed his head from base to tip, relishing at the quickening breath of his friend. "N-no, faster--" Mike gasped as Billie slowed. The singer smiled at him and sat back in his heels, a mischievous glint in his eye.

"Oh, God, please, Beej..." He begged, voice cracking. His cock was so hard it was almost purple, throbbing and so close to release-- just one lick would be all it takes--

Then, in one torturous movement, Billie oh-so-gently placed the very head of Mike's cock on his tongue and opened his mouth wide.

Billie didn't think he'd ever seen someone come with such little contact, Much less Mike, who had almost blown his eardrums from the volume of his screams.

Mike recovered rather quickly, still shaky and a swollen cock dangling between his legs, but at least he hadn't passed out.

Billie was the first to speak.

"Thought I'd help you wash off the sand." The singer grinned maniacally and went to exit the stall--

\--only to jump and squeak when a large hand slapped across his ass. He turned to look at Mike with wide eyes.

"I appreciate it, Beej. But I think it's time I help YOU."

**Author's Note:**

> dAMN THIS IS OLD. Hope you guys enjoyed anyway :)


End file.
